


a child's innocence

by Marenke



Series: whumptober 2020 [12]
Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, by like a hundred years or more., the demon in the woods-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: It's her eyes.
Series: whumptober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931353
Kudos: 8
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	a child's innocence

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober day 12, prompt: broken trust. spoilers for the demon in the woods

It's her eyes, mad and wild, but he'd never seen those before: no one has ever so openly coveted his power, but perhaps that was the power of children. Aleksander (that secret name he barely used, dusty and full of cobwebs) had been still too young to recognize it for what it was, and when she invited him to swim at night, he thought nothing of it but _maybe this time I can have a friend._

* * *

This pattern, obviously, did not repeat itself. Annika died, and so did whatever remnants of a child's innocence he once had, sullen and forced to grow up too soon.


End file.
